creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives You've been showcased! You were selected for one of my Random Writers Showcases. You can read your own showcase here. EtherBot (talk) 06:48, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey, doc! I've got the suds too! I agree; the movie industry is one of those things that needs to be lampooned more often. Congratulations! :-D I just left a comment on the blog! Speaking of Pokemon, I thought of something recently. There are various items which induce evolution when the Pokemon is traded or leveled up during a certain time period. They're useful if you want a certain Pokemon, but if you don't, or if you get them so late in the game you've stopped caring, what then? The Deep Sea Scale, Deep Sea Tooth, King's Rock, Metal Coat, Razor Claw, and Razor Fang have uses aside from evolution, so I think some the other items should too. In Gen II there was a glitch that caused the Dragon Scale to power up Dragon-type moves; why not bring that back? Have the Electrizer power up Electric-type moves and the Magmarizer power up Fire-type moves. Have the Protector increase defense (something which happened in an issue of the Adventures manga). Have the Up-grade and Dubious Disc raise different stats. I just think it would be cool if most of these items had a dual-purpose, like how the Plates can either change Arceus's type or power up moves of a certain type. It's a shame when films aren't what they make themselves out to be. That bus joke was great! X-D Some things people say just leave you wondering, "What are you talking about?!" I don't remember how the actual quote goes, but Abraham Lincoln once said that it was better to stay silent & make people think you might be an idiot than to open your mouth & say something that convinces them you're an idiot. That director should have followed that advice. On a related note, Jennifer Lawrence did something stupid the other day. She was on a plane flight during the Super Bowl, and she took to the intercom (!) and told the people to cheer for the Eagles (What made her think they weren't Patriots fans, or even fans of the rival Cowboys?) What made it funny was the sheer apathy the other people on the plane had in response to her chanting. There was one guy (possibly in coach) who was pumping his fist, but one woman adjusted her headphones, one guy crossed his arms, and the rest did nothing. :-D I'll have to check that out! It'll be interesting to hear what Doug has to say about it. I'll be right back. Raidra (talk) 02:34, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I forgot what I was going to say, so see you later! Raidra (talk) 02:37, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sorry it's been so long; hopefully I can talk more later. I did remember what I wanted to say, so hopefully I won't have forgotten it again by tonight. Raidra (talk) 13:44, February 12, 2018 (UTC) My Sweet Magikarp That's really sweet. I love the idea of Emily loving this Pokemon that's weak and unpopular. It just needs a caring trainer like Emily. One of my teams on Pokemon Showdown is my No Love team with Pokemon that don't get a lot of love. There's Curly Shoes the Mr. Mime, Dirty Dan the Garbodor, Ryu the Mighty the Magikarp, Krypto the Unown, Ricardio the Luvdisc, and Limitless the Zubat. I agree, and I don't know why they changed it. Even if it were unintended, it should have been left in for future games. I remember a scene in Naruto in which a villain asks his henchman what blood type he has, then notes that he thought he was a different type. The henchman later forgets to bring a book into a room and muses that that probably wouldn't have happened if he had that other type. When I first started looking through the article I thought, "Oh, it's like the horoscope," but it became more unsettling the more I read. It's sad that some people would make assumptions about others and treat them differently because of blood type. In any case, now we know! Something weird happened to me yesterday. My aunt and I went to a local Lee's (a fried chicken restaurant similar to Kentucky Fried Chicken) and a guy behind the counter saw me and asked, "Hey, is that a blast from the past?" I didn't know what he was talking about, so after a confused pause I replied, "Maybe." I thought that maybe he was making a comment about my clothing, so I made a lighthearted joke. I turned my attention to the menu, but then he came into the main area and stood close to me. I looked at him and he finally asked, "April, right?" I told him, "No, my name's Kara," and he told me, "Oh, you look like a girl I used to work with!" He told me that I had a look-alike in a nearby town and added, "When you said, 'Maybe,' I thought, 'That's April for sure!'" If someone is clearly staring at you in confusion and has no idea who you are or what you're talking about, then why in blazes would you think it was definitely the person you thought it might be?! Explain that one to me. The more I think about it, the more I think he was creepy. If I ever go there and see that guy again, I'm turning and leaving. I remember what I wanted to say last time. There's a brand new meme- Burger King foot lettuce. It's based on a segment from a video by Top15s. One of the narrators, Chills, has a lot of people rag on his voice (I seem to remember some people saying he sounded like a combination of a bored Valley Girl and an alien who didn't understand human speech). However, I think his voice is part of the reason the meme took off. I've found a few examples and here's my favorite. I spent part of the night trying to find a specific meme compilation by ChavezzSlovakia, but I haven't found it yet. However, that just gives me an excuse to search through all of his meme compilations. Raidra (talk) 04:27, February 13, 2018 (UTC) A tale of bad rat memes Once again, it's cool how Emily loves the Pokemon for what they are instead of caring what other people say. Nina + Eddy- I'd ship it! It's true that opposites attract since Eddy is an Electric-type and Nina has the potential to evolve into a half-Ground type. I do wish they'd change it so Nidoqueen can breed, partly because there's at least one really stupid theory as to why they can't. ~looks around~ Okay, I’ll ask it. Who sold freaking Logan Paul a freaking Taser?! My aunt somehow found out about that incident before I did (presumably it was mentioned on one of the morning shows). The name came up, she asked, “Is that the one who’s in trouble for shooting dead animals with a taser?” and I had no idea what she was talking about. Before we move on to more serious aspects of this, I’d like to say a couple things about that Know Your Meme page. One, although they brought up a good point about how children shouldn’t be desensitized to things like this, and although I’m against animal cruelty and things such as poor slaughterhouse conditions and the eating of live fish & octopi, I roll my eyes at about 98% of what PETA says. I think they’re actually low-key glad this happened so they can get some attention. Second, is it just me, or are those some of the un-funniest memes ever? The only ones less funny are the ones which tell lies in order to defame people or groups of people. The only one that was any good was the one with him debating to press the lie low for a while button or the do something stupid & offensive button. I’m honestly curious as to how and when making a charitable donation became the go-to move for dealing with a scandal. It’s not like punitive damages in court (For example, if a factory has unsafe work conditions due to the owner’s neglect and people get hurt, the judge will rule that the owner should pay compensative damages to pay for the victims’ medical bills, therapy, etc. and punitive damages to punish the owner for allowing the unsafe conditions & encourage them to fix the issues). It’s failed a number of times and is likely to make things worse, so it’s somewhat shocking that there are still damage control “experts” who promote doing that. It comes across as insincere and an attempt to throw money at a scandal to make it go away. It’s like using Hyper Beam or High Jump Kick on a Ghost-type, Psycho Boost on a Dark-type, or Draco Meteor on a Fairy-type. It seems like a good idea if you ignore certain factors and it seems like it should do something, but it doesn’t, and the person who does it will likely suffer damage instead. I have more thoughts, but may I please share them some other time, if I choose? It's complicated because what Logan did was reprehensible and warped, and I'm certainly not a fan of his, but the thing is he's not the one I have the biggest issue with. There are other people I also take issue with, and I'm not sure at the moment how I should word my thoughts and how blunt I should allow myself to be (Not mean-spirited or hateful by any means- just blunt). I'm disturbed by this whole thing and I have some things weighing on my heart at the moment. Anything else I have to say I'll have to say later, if I choose to. I apologize for any distress my response has caused you. I don't want you to feel bad for bringing up the subject, or to badmouth anybody because of this (unless, of course, it's PETA), so if you do either of those things, I'll have to mete out some kind of punishment. It’s both fascinating and sad that this show had a lot of firsts and set a lot of precedents, yet it’s almost completely forgotten. “CBS then destroyed its recordings, while DuMont's episodes were dumped into the New York Bay. Besides the one surviving full episode, the NBC episodes' collective fate is unclear, but it is likely that most, if not all, were also destroyed.” Dang it, why!? That’s just depressing and aggravating. I remember someone saying that it was sad that there were copies of every episode of Two & A Half Men, but the earliest footage of The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson was lost (I can tell you that story next time if you’re interested). As I’m sure you saw, this show is noted for having the couple sleep in the same bed. You’d think this would set a precedent, but instead most shows after this showed married couples in separate beds. The thought was that showing married couples sleeping in the same bed would have bad implications, but I think the fact that a lot of these TV couples produced children makes them having separate beds have implications that are even worse. I honestly feel bad for pointing that out, but I think whoever destroyed the Mary Kay and Johnny episodes should feel worse. I was just listening to "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson, and I swear it sounded like he sang, "What about Almond Joy?" I'm pretty sure that's not what the actual lyrics are (although he was known to like junk food, so I won't completely rule it out). Well, it’s been a depressing day, so here’s a new video that I thought was funny- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPj9VAyGVIM Raidra (talk) 00:22, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :I do feel better than I did the other day. Raidra (talk) 18:48, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Ready Player 1-9-8-0-s "Cline sold the rights to publish the novel in June 2010, in a bidding war to the Crown Publishing Group (a division of Random House)." Hey, where's my bidding war? ~sighs~ I hadn't heard of it until ProZD did a spoof of it. I've seen a couple other spoofs in which the guy puts on the VR headset and then it shows one of these video games so glitchy that the characters' body parts pass through each other. I assume that this film is aimed toward people who grew up in the 1980s, but will also try to appeal to the current generation. Incidentally, a lot of people in the '90s made a big deal about virtual reality, so it's interesting to see people talking about it again. It doesn't seem to be my thing (since I've never played the games in question), but I'd rather have a story which crows, "The 1980s! Whoo!" than a film which purports to have been made for fans of a certain thing, but totally botches it by changing the tone (I'm looking at you, recent Power Rangers movie. From what I've heard, I'm so glad I didn't go see it). "Wade's character was based on a mix of Cline as well as his geek friends." That's a bit of a concern. Self-insert characters aren't necessarily bad (Shoot, I've had some), but there's always the fear that the character will end up being a Gary Stu/Mary Sue. "Spielberg recognized that his past films were a significant part of the 1980s popular culture cited in the book, and to avoid being accused of 'vanity', he opted to avoid using most of many references to his own films." Awesome. I think the fourth word of the title sums it up. Actually, no, cow manure does serve a valuable purpose, unlike PETA. It just goes to show you should always research a group before donating money because they may make themselves sound good on paper, but do shady or outright terrible things in reality. That should be a good listen. Disney has some of the best songs. Right off hand I can't think of a Disney song that made me say, "That sucks! Boooo!" (though there may be one in those stupid direct-to-video sequels. I've glad that trend seems to have ended!). Raidra (talk) 00:42, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :Not related to anything, but here's something I realized earlier. How many spy movies have you heard about in which the evil organization sends a sexy, gorgeous woman to a place to find out information? Today I realized how stupid that is. If you send a drop-dead gorgeous sexpot to a place, she won't be able to learn anything because she'll have a bunch of suitors trying to chat her up. The smart thing to do would be to send a plain, quiet, nondescript woman (or man, since gender wouldn't be a factor here) who can blend in with the crowd and eavesdrop discreetly, or maybe send both so the sexpot can distract people and allow the plain Jane to move around unnoticed. Often the idea is that the sexpot will try to seduce our hero to get information from him. When has that ever worked in a spy movie? What's the point? I think it'd be funny if the seductress tried to seduce the hero and he said, "Huh? Oh. That's nice, sweetheart, but I've taken a vow of chastity." Raidra (talk) 02:04, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::My purpose was to compliment Spielberg, not set up the stage for putting down others. Raidra (talk) 14:56, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, congratulations, Hollywood, you ruined Peter Rabbit. Raidra (talk) 15:46, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Warning- Don't watch a video called "2018 portrayed by spongebob" by Meme - tastic!. It opens with a loud and annoying screech for some reason, and the video stops with about twenty seconds left to go. Raidra (talk) 21:17, February 19, 2018 (UTC)